Equipment for pumping plural component materials is old and well known. Such units have been sold by any number of companies including those sold by Graco Inc. under the trademark Variable Ratio Hydracat. In such units, typically one air motor is used to drive a plurality of pumps having some sort of a balance beam assembly between them to vary the ratio fo fluids pumped, the pumps being positive displacement piston type pumps. Such assemblies, while functioning well for their intended use, are often difficult to adjust in terms of changing the ratio or disassembling to replace a pump or otherwise service one of the assemblies.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a plural component dispensing unit which will function well and which may be easily adjusted without tools and serviced in the same manner.
It is further an object of this invention to produce a unit which is flexible in application and mounting.